


Kinktober 2020/2021

by roswolf



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alpha Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Blindfolds, Body Swap, Body Worship, Bottom Kurosaki Ichigo, Breathplay, Breeding, Casting Couch, Cock Cages, Coming Untouched, Corsetry, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, Kintober 2020, Lactation Kink, Leather, M/M, Male Lactation, Office Blow Jobs, Omega Kurosaki Ichigo, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Self-cest, Sounding, Stockings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roswolf/pseuds/roswolf
Summary: Decided to try my hand at Kinktober. Will update daily, ideally. Tags will be updated with each chapter. UPDATE: Life happened and this did not get finished. I will pick them up for 2021.
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo, Hollow Ichigo | Zangetsu/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 12
Kudos: 177





	1. Day 1: Body Swap

“What the actual fuck?” Ichigo gasped in shock, looking at his body. It wasn’t that he was unaccustomed to seeing his body without himself in it, but usually Kon was the one operating it. Not Grimmjow. And he’d  _ never _ been in someone else’s body before. But he could feel the weight of it, the gigai. It was, in a word, weird. 

“Who the fuck knows. It’s gotta be the candies from Urahara that we ate.” It was the only explanation Grimmjow had. Seeing the gigai moving without him in it was weird, he wasn’t used to that yet, didn’t have a dedicated mod soul for it. Frankly, he wasn’t in the living world often enough. But he did know one thing, it was  _ very _ anatomically accurate. 

The smirk on his own face was hungry, and Ichigo swallowed hard. Was that how he looked when he was in the mood? It was surreal, and he could feel himself reacting in the gigai. It was a trip in and of itself, too. Grimmjow was a bit longer than he was, and he could feel every centimeter in an oddly detached kind of way. “Why are you smirking?”

Grimmjow moved closer, pushing Ichigo down onto the bed before stradling the hips of his own gigai. “There’s somethin’ I’ve been curious about, never gotten to try, though. What’s it like to be fucked by my dick? I mean, you moan so pretty when you’re ridin’ me, but the gigai can’t get it up without me in it.” He reached for the pants on his body, smirking wider when Ichigo about choked on his tongue at the words. “Don’t tell me you’ve never thought about it. Or have you an’ Zangetsu been fuckin’ without me? I’m sure he’s just as thick as you are.” 

Ichigo would have been lying if he said he had never wondered what his face looked like when they had sex. Would Grimmjow make the same faces and sounds he did when getting fucked? There was only one way to know. Using the extra height that he had in Grimmjow’s body, Ichigo flipped them over. Frantic hands got them both naked before reaching for the nightstand, pausing over the condoms sitting there. They were both clean, Ichigo knew that. But was he in the mood to be messy when they switched back? Assuming they would switch back after burning the drug out of their systems with a round of sex. 

Seeing where Ichigo was reaching, Grimmjow chuckled. “Nah, forget the rubber. I wanna feel it all. I know my dick is longer than yours, so I wanna feel it full on.” He threw the last of the clothing onto the floor and reached between them, wrapping his hand around his gigai’s cock. Was it odd to be stroking himself from this angle? Absolutely. Was he going to stop? No way in hell. “Now start gettin’ me ready before I do it myself.” 

Between the hand around what was currently his shaft and the ‘threat’ of watching his own body be fingered open, Ichigo shuddered and let out a low moan. He grabbed the lube and dropped it on his own body’s stomach. “Do it. I wanna watch you spreading my ass open.” His voice was husky, and he couldn’t keep himself from rocking into the hand stroking him. 

The order and the impact of the lube bottle bouncing off his stomach pulled a whine from Grimmjow. He let go his gigai’s cock and quickly squeezed some lube onto too thin fingers. He didn’t even let it get warm before shoving two in right away. It was too much, but he was impatient. So he ignored the stinging of being stretched too much too quickly and started pumping those nimble fingers into the sensitive hole. “ _ Fuck _ ! Nn...your fingers are too thin.”

It was all Ichigo could to not growl as he watched Grimmjow force his hole open too fast. He would be the one feeling that later, he was sure. Still, it was erotic to watch, and he understood why Grimmjow loved watching him prepare himself. “Shit, this is hot to watch.” He was rock hard, trying to keep from touching the body he was in as he watched. If they were going to do this, really do this, he didn’t want to pop off too soon. If he was going to fuck Grimmjow in his body, he wasn’t going to hold back. “Add another.” 

Even though he’d complained about the thickness of Ichigo’s fingers, Grimmjow was easily losing himself in the pleasure of being stroked so deeply. The order to add a third finger made him shudder in excitement as he did exactly that. The extra stretch made him moan and arch his back, he could feel the body reaching its limit. “F-fuck me, Ichi. Fuck, can’t wait.” 

Ichigo felt parched. Was this how Grimmjow felt when watching him normally? He didn’t know. But the request to fuck his partner was one he was happy to follow. It was weird to see the fingers he was controlling dwarf his own wrist as he stopped Grimmjow. “Gimme the lube. I can’t wait anymore.” 

Grimmjow nodded frantically, handing over the lube with shaking hands as he withdrew the fingers from his ass. “Do it. Wanna feel it.” He wanted to know how it felt to be fucked by his own cock. 

His own hands were shaking with need and haste as Ichigo slicked up the gigai’s cock. Lining up, he slid into his own ass with a slow thrust. It was still surreal to him, but Grimmjow was really into it. “Tell me when you’re ready.” 

Whimpering as he was filled, Grimmjow couldn’t help panting heavily. He understood now why Ichigo loved it when he topped. His dick felt amazing, reaching so deep inside of him. It took a few moments for him to adjust, and he nodded. “Move. I’m ready.” 

While he’d only been into it a little bit, Ichigo would be lying if he said he hated how this was feeling. He had no idea it felt so good to, basically, fuck himself. He knew just how Grimmjow was feeling, how deep he was going and how it felt like his insides were being rearranged. But he’d never felt the way his body opened for Grimmjow’s cock before. It made him moan and jerk forward as he started to move.    
  
It was intoxicating to fuck himself, and Ichigo was losing himself in the act. It wasn’t often that he was the one topping, and Grimmjow never complained. He understood why. All Ichigo could think about was chasing the pleasure he could feel, ignoring Grimmjow’s entirely. He knew his lover could come without being touched, he did it all the time just from how good it felt to be taken roughly. So he took Grimmjow the way he himself liked to be fucked. 

“Ah! Fuck, more!” Grimmjow was gripping the sheets as hard as he could, hanging on for his life as he was taken hard and fast. He could only moan and wrap his legs around his gigai’s hips. It didn’t take long before he was whining and bucking into each thrust. “C-close! Ichi, I’m so close!” 

“Do it. Come from your own cock.” Ichigo wasn’t faring much better, teetering on the edge of climax himself. But he wanted to hold out. He wanted to know what it felt like from Grimmjow’s perspective. 

Prying a hand away from the sheets, Grimmjow managed to reach between them to wrap his hand around Ichigo’s length. It only took two strokes before he was coming, spine arching off the bed. “ _ Fuck!” _

Ichigo didn’t last much longer, though he wanted to savor it. If this is what it felt like for Grimmjow when they had sex, he understood why the other man was pawing at him constantly. Grunting as he came, he pressed his forehead to Grimmjow’s neck. Once he came down from that high, he withdrew slowly and laid down next to Grimmjow. “Holy shit. No wonder you’re always trying to get in my pants.” 

Grimmjow let out a breathy laugh. “An’ why you’re always pouncing on my cock.” He felt tired, though whether it was from the sex or another side effect of the candy, he wasn’t sure. “Nap now an’ kill the stripey bastard if we’re still in each other’s bodies when we wake up?”

“Sounds good to me.” With a chuckle, Ichigo snuggled up to Grimmjow, ignoring how weird it was to spoon his own body and closed his eyes. 


	2. Day 2: Sounding

Grimmjow eyed the items on the desk suspiciously. “You’re sure this’ll feel good?” There were thin metal rods laying on a clean towel with a bottle of lube that wasn’t what they usually used. He was sitting in Ichigo’s desk chair with the ginger kneeling in front of him. Even though they were both naked, Grimmjow’s hesitation had him flaccid. 

Picking up the smallest rod, Ichigo grinned up at Grimmjow. “You’re gonna love it, I promise. I’ve done this for myself and it was  _ intense _ .” The lube was surgical grade, he’d made sure of it to make sure it would be safe. “We’ll start with the smallest one.” He picked up the smallest Dittel sound and the lube, squeezing a little bit out into his hand. Ichigo made sure to fully coat the metal in the lube. “I’ll do slow, too. If you hate it, we can stop.”

“I ain’t a wimp, Berry. Let’s do this.” Knowing that his lover had done this just increased Grimmjow’s willingness to give it a try. He took a deep breath and let it out, doing his best to relax. 

Leaning forward, Ichigo pressed a kiss to the head of Grimmjow’s cock. Holding onto the flat end of the sound, he lined it up and slowly began to insert the metal rod. He eased it in one millimeter at a time, pulling it back and pushing it in farther each time. He was basically fucking it into Grimmjow’s urethra.

The sensation of the metal moving inside of a hole that had never been penetrated made Grimmjow shudder. He would be lying if he said it wasn’t feeling good. The stimulation inside his cock was getting him hard. “Fuckin’ hell…” 

Ichigo grinned up at his lover. “I told you it’s intense.” His gaze returned to what he was doing, making sure to be very careful with the sound and with Grimmjow’s length. He couldn’t help licking his lips as he watched the arrancar stiffen in his hand. 

Once the sound was halfway in, Ichigo stopped easing it farther. He switched to just slowly pumping it in and out. The hand around Grimmjow’s shaft gripped him loosely, not even stroking, just keeping him still. “You’ll tell me before you come, right?”

“Y-yeah...ya feelin’ thirsty for it, Baby?” Grimmjow did his best to sound relaxed, even though his hand was shaking when he lifted it to stroke Ichigo’s hair. He hadn’t expected to enjoy this so much, and he was trying to hide how much it was getting to him. 

“I’m always thirsty for you.” Ichigo’s voice got a little husky as he shifted his positioning. He was hard, achingly hard, but this was all about Grimmjow’s pleasure. “Plus, it’s not healthy to come while being blocked up. It can cause issues.”

Nodding at that, Grimmjow combed his fingers through Ichigo’s hair. It grounded him a little, helped pull him away from the edge a little more. The muscles in his thighs were twitching with his inability to thrust up into the pleasure he was feeling. “Next time...next time I wanna try the next size up.” Because there  _ would _ be a next time. 

That got a grin out of Ichigo, and he leaned forward to press a kiss to Grimmjow’s cock. “Yeah, we can do that. And you can do this to me, too.” 

“Yeah? Bet you’d want me to tie you down, first. Make sure you can’t move and go so slow.” It was getting to be too much, and Grimmjow had to clench a hand over the armrest of the chair. He didn’t want to accidentally rip out a chunk of Ichigo’s hair. “Fuck, I’m gettin’ close, Berry. Probably gonna come when you pull it out.” 

Hearing the husky tone of Grimmjow’s voice, Ichigo didn’t doubt it for a moment. A wicked grin crossed his face, and he pulled the sound out quickly, shoving his mouth over the head of Grimmjow’s cock as soon as the sound was out of the way.

Between the speed of the sound coming out of him and the instant heat of Ichigo’s mouth, Grimmjow was lost. He gripped his lover’s hair tightly, holding Ichigo’s head in place as his hips left the chair. He didn’t even care if he was gagging the ginger, he was too consumed by his orgasm. When he finally stopped coming, he gently pulled Ichigo off of his cock and managed to look concerned for his lover. “You alright, Ich?” 

“Mmhmm.” Ichigo sounded as blissed out as Grimmjow felt, content to rest his head on Grimmjow’s leg. The whole situation had been so erotic, he’d come without touching himself. 

Looking down between his feet, Grimmjow snorted softly at the white pool on the floor. “You really liked that, huh? Well, maybe not today, but we can do that again.” He stroked Ichigo’s hair softly, happy to stay right as they were until Ichigo was ready to move. 


	3. Day 3: Orgasm Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little short and a little late, but I'll still post the 4th day today. Just, later.

“Please! Please let me come, Grimmjow. I need to!” Ichigo sobbed, tugging at the ropes that were binding his hands to the headboard. Grimmjow had put a cage on his cock so he couldn’t get hard, let alone come. And, considering his lover was hammering his prostate with steady thrusts, it was somewhere between painful and overwhelming for him at the moment. 

Grimmjow kept a firm hold on Ichigo’s hips, maintaining a steady pace as he fucked his lover. “Not yet, Berry. Remember, you don’t come until I do.” And considering he was wearing a silicone ring himself, it was going to be a while. “Beg all you want, cry for me, even. But that ain’t comin’ off until I decide.” They did have a safe word, of course, but unless Ichigo said it, the cage was staying on. 

It was what they agreed on, Ichigo knew that. But the begging was part of the game. He writhed as much as he could and whined, doing his best to focus on clenching around Grimmjow. The more he could drive his lover crazy, the sooner he could find his own relief. 

The feeling of Ichigo’s ass clenching and relaxing around him was almost too much. If it wasn’t for the ring he was wearing, it would push Grimmjow over the edge. Still, he did groan a little. “Fuckin’ hell, Berry.” He growled out the words, speeding up his thrusts involuntarily. 

A scream of pleasure was ripped from Ichigo’s throat as he lost all sense of time. All he could feel was Grimmjow. He didn’t even know how long it took before he felt heat inside of him. “P-please…” He could only whimper as he tugged at his bindings, every nerve on fire.

“Shh, Berry. I gotcha.” Pulling out, Grimmjow grabbed the keys from the nightstand and unlocked the cage. His hands shook from the intensity of his own climax, but he did as he promised. He pulled the pieces of the cage off carefully, dropping them on the floor before taking Ichigo in hand. He stroked gently, not wanting to cause any further overstimulation to his lover. 

As soon as the cage came off, Ichigo was already getting hard. And with the way Grimmjow was stroking him, too much and not enough all at once, he could barely breathe. It didn’t take long at all, maybe thirty seconds at most before he was arching off the bed, screaming himself hoarse as he came. It was so intense, Ichigo actually blacked out for a bit. He came to with Grimmjow massaging his wrists that were no longer bound to the headboard. Weakly, he pulled the blue haired man down for a sleepy kiss. “Tired now. Snuggle?” 

Grimmjow chuckled and laid down, gathering Ichigo into his arms. “Yeah, Ichi, we can snuggle. Sleep as long as you want.” 


	4. Day 4: Breathplay and Leather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bold font is Zangetsu talking.

Grimmjow let out a wolf whistle when he stepped into the small apartment. Zangetsu was behind Ichigo, pulling hard on the ties for whatever it was that Ichigo was wearing. He crossed the short distance to where his lover was braced on the kitchen counter and watched what Zangetsu was doing, hearing how shallowly Ichigo was breathing. “You alright, Ichi?” 

“Y-yeah. I’m good.” Ichigo’s voice was a little breathless, but he grinned over his shoulder all the same. “This just came in yesterday, but I didn’t get back from classes until pretty late.” He pried one hand off the counter and smoothed it over the side of the garment. “A little tighter, Zangetsu.”

The hollow half of Ichigo raised an eyebrow at him.  **“You sure, King? I mean, I know what you’re doin’, but if it goes bad, kitty cat here’ll have to cut this cord to get you out.”**

“What  _ are _ you doing? And what is this that you’re wearing?” It looked like leather, and almost like a corset. But there were no cups on the front to be filled with the tits that Ichigo obviously didn’t have. 

“Leather corset, they make ‘em for guys if you know where to look.” Ichigo grinned, and then moaned as Zangetsu cinched it a little bit tighter. “Y’know I like it when you put a hand on my throat to pin me down, when you press just hard enough that I can’t breathe as easy as I normally do.”

“Yeah, I know. You can be fully spent, and your cock’ll try to twitch for me.” Reaching down, Grimmjow adjusted himself while he watched Zangetsu tie the corset’s strings so it would stay tight. “So you like it when you can’t breathe easy, huh? You want me to control how deep of a breath you can take, is that it?” As soon as the ties were knotted, he lightly shoved Zangetsu away and ran his hands along the corset. It was leather, like he’d thought. Butter soft and warm from Ichigo’s skin, he let out a pleased growl before he could stop himself. “How well can you breathe in this, Berry?”

A breathless moan spilled from Ichigo’s lips as Grimmjow’s hands moved over the corset. He was only wearing a pair of loose lounge pants under the leather, and they were clearly tented in the front. “I have to breathe a little more shallowly than normal. I can’t take a deep breath, but I’m not in a bad place. Did some research, tight lacing a corset can be a good starting point for breathplay.” 

Grimmjow was faintly aware of Zangetsu fading away, back into Ichigo’s inner world. He didn’t care, really. “Mm, that what it’s called? Good thing I got my hearing, so I can tell when you get in trouble.” He couldn’t keep his hands off the corset, tracing his fingers along the boning in it. “These are metal, aren’t they?” 

Standing properly upright, Ichigo leaned back into Grimmjow’s chest and nodded. “Yeah, metal boning, and metal closures at the front, too. If I start getting too lightheaded, I’ll safeword. I promise.” The hands over the corset were distracting, warm and eager as they mapped every inch of it. “I know you’ve been wanting to see me in leather, too. Figured this would tick both our boxes.” 

“Good.” The promise to safeword did settle Grimmjow a little, but he knew they were going to have to develop a non-verbal cue if Ichigo was really into this. One hand left the corset to undo his own jeans and shove them down along with his underwear. He then shoved the lounge pants off of Ichigo’s hips so he could press his erection to the bare skin of his lover’s ass. “Can’t decide if I should fuck you in this or let you choke on my cock.” 

“You should absolutely fuck me. I even got myself ready for you.” Ichigo reached for the hand that had pushed his pants down and led it down between his legs. He was wearing a plug, and he made sure Grimmjow could feel it. “I made sure to use plenty of lube, too.” 

“Then you best lean back against that counter and spread your feet for me, Berry.” Grimmjow growled out the words as he pulled the plug out. He was going to  _ ruin _ Ichigo. 


	5. Day 5: Lactation

Sitting behind his lover, Grimmjow massaged Ichigo's chest. He paid special attention to the red head’s nipples, pinching and tugging them lightly. “Seems like it’s workin’. You’re sure gettin’ bigger.” 

Ichigo’s head rested back on Grimmjow’s shoulder, and he whimpered softly. “Mm...the hormones seem to be doing the job, it’s true. I bet I’ll be making milk any day now.” As a guy, that was not something that he should be able to do, but the idea had been put in his head, and now he wanted to see if it could happen. So he’d started some hormone to induce lactation, and it was starting to show an effect.

“Yeah you will. Fuck, can’t wait to see how it’ll taste, too.” The more he thought about it, the more turned on Grimmjow got. It was a good thing that they were both naked, because he was not going to have the patience to strip after this. He kept up the massage, knowing that it would help the milk start to flow. 

The more Grimmjow fondled and massaged his pecs, the more aroused Ichigo got. “Ah...Grimmjow.” He moaned, arching up into his lover’s hands. There was a sudden change in the sensation, one that he couldn’t identify right away. 

When they were close to the time limit that he should be massaging Ichigo’s chest, and his own personal limit on how long he could resist taking the ginger, Grimmjow felt it. Something wet on his fingers. He looked down and saw a thin, white liquid on his fingertips. Letting go of Ichigo’s left pec, Grimmjow brought his fingers to his mouth and licked them. It was sweet, still a little thin, but absolutely identifiable as milk. “Babe...It’s working.” He carefully shifted out from behind Ichgo, pressing the red head into the bed. “An’ now I’m gonna take it from the source.” 

It was surreal when Ichigo heard what Grimmjow said. But being so quickly rearranged made him a little dizzy. “Wha-?” He couldn’t understand that until he felt Grimmjow’s mouth latch onto him. Then there was an odd sensation that went straight to his cock, and he swore he could  _ feel _ the milk being sucked out. It was the most erotic thing he’d ever felt. “I’m gonna come..keep it up.” He was practically begging Grimmjow. 

Pulling back once he stopped getting anything from Ichigo’s left pec, Grimmjow grinned as he moved toward the right one. “Yeah? Then do it. Come for me while I drink your milk.” He latched onto the right side, reaching down to wrap his hand around Ichigo. 

Between the mouth on him and the hand around his cock, Ichigo was done for. He arched as much as he could with Grimmjow’s mouth on him, coming with a breathless gasp. 


	6. Day 6: Blindfold

“You sure you can’t see anything?” Ichigo asked, running his fingers along the edges of the blindfold. It wouldn’t be quite as effective if he could see through it.

Grimmjow chuckled softly, turning into Ichigo’s touch. “Not even a speck of light.” Already, his sense of feel seemed to be heightened. The warmth of Ichigo’s fingers spread over his skin and he wanted more. “You used hand warmers or somethin’? Feels like your fingers are warmer than usual.” 

“Nope, no hand warmers. Just you.” Ichigo laughed softly, the sound rolling over Grimmjow’s skin. They were both naked, except for the blindfold over the arrancar’s eyes. Sliding down, Ichigo made sure to trail his hands along his lover’s skin. He stroked the muscles of Grimmjow’s arms, traced the scar bisecting the man’s torso, and even paid careful attention to the powerful legs that made Grimmjow so swift. 

While he did enjoy the feeling of Ichigo’s hands on him, Grimmjow had never been quite so aroused by his lover’s touch. Ichigo wasn’t even stroking his cock and he was hard enough to be leaking precome. “Fuckin’ hell, Berry. You tryin’ ta drive me wild?” It was working. Very well. 

Rather than replying, Ichigo pressed a kiss to just above Grimmjow’s hollow hole. 

“Ah!” Grimmjow cried out in surprise, the pleasure nearly overwhelming. “Shit! Th-tha’s sensitive.” 

“I know.” He could hear the smirk in Ichigo’s voice. Thankfully the redhead moved further down, pressing a kiss to his hip bone next. Even though Grimmjow knew what Ichigo was going to do, it still knocked the air from his lungs when he felt the heat of Ichigo’s mouth close around him. 

Grimmjow’s hands went to Ichigo’s hair, but whether he was pushing his lover away or pulling him closer, he couldn’t say. All he could do was hold on and enjoy the ride. Without being able to see the look in Ichigo’s eyes, he had no idea how his lover was going to tease him. Those copper eyes were so telling, and he only had his sense of feel to go on. Because of that, he had no way to expect the way Ichigo suddenly deepthroated him. He cried out, completely overwhelmed and unable to warn Ichigo as he came hard. 


	7. Day 7: Breeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains A/B/O and is set in an unspecified alternate universe.

“Sire, the new arrivals are ready for inspection.” Shawlong bowed deeply to Grimmjow, making sure to avert his eyes. 

Grimmjow gave a considering sound, setting aside the quill he’d been using and rising to his feet. “I heard there is a male omega in the new lot. Does he simper and giggle like the rest of the bitches?” He sounded positively bored. As the emperor, he was expected to choose a queen from the harem to rule at his side, but none of them had struck his fancy at all. 

A smile twitched across Shawlong’s lips as he stood upright, not quite towering over his lord. “Not at all. Had I not smelled the incoming heat on him, I’d have assumed he was a guard out of place. He looks nothing like the males you’ve been sent previously.” 

That description piqued Grimmjow’s interest. “Have him bathed and sent to my quarters. I will see only him today.” Such a rarity called for a little self care of his own, and Grimmjow saw no reason to deny himself a luxurious bath as well. “I expect him there in no less than two hours.” 

“Of course, Your Majesty.” With another bow, Shawlong excused himself. There was work to be done. 

Two hours later Grimmjow threw open the doors to his private chambers. He’d spent the time getting a massage and a bath, as well as being hand fed by some of the prettier members of the harem. He wore only a robe, pinned shut at the shoulder as he walked through the white granite toward the massive bed. From the moment he’d opened the door, he’d smelled it, the scent of an omega in heat. But this was no ordinary omega. Shawlong had been right, without the smell he would have thought a warrior was in his bed. Instead, there was a long, lean man with hair like fire and honey colored eyes rimmed in kohl. “Well now, aren’t you a sight to see? What is your name, lovely?” 

“Ichigo.” The man on the bed panted softly, one hand moving under the sheets. The scent of the emperor, such a powerful alpha, was driving him crazy. 

Grimmjow reached up and unpinned his robe, letting the azure fabric fall open and down his arms as he came to the bed. “Tell me, Ichigo, what is your hand so busily doing between my sheets?” He didn’t give the omega a chance to answer, pulling the silk back to see Ichigo fingering himself desperately. As if Grimmjow hadn’t already been rock hard just from the scent in the room. “Remove your fingers.” 

While it was normally in his nature to fight such orders, Ichigo couldn’t find it in himself to resist. He pulled his fingers out, whining immediately at the loss. “H-how do you want me?” He wasn’t sure his arms would support him fully, but his elbows could at least help keep the makeup he’d been forced into wearing from smearing on the silk sheets.

“On your back. Knees up.” With a growl, Grimmjow grabbed a pillow and shoved it under Ichigo’s hips roughly. “I’m going to breed you full of my cubs.” He gave no further warning as he lined up and pressed in, starting a fast pace since he didn’t have the patience for anything slower. 

Ichigo might not have known anything about the emperor other than he was an alpha and a warrior of incomparable skill, but that was fine. If he became the first member of the harem to carry an heir, perhaps he could become the empress and be the one to rule the harem. “Yes! Breed me. Fill me, Your Majesty.” 

Grimmjow growled louder and lower, fucking Ichigo until they were both breathless. Never before had he wanted any of the omegas from his harem. He’d had them all in their heats, but none had been able to conceive. The royal doctors had assured him it was no deficit, simply that they were incapable of carrying such high blooded cubs. But he had a good feeling about Ichigo. The ginger was strong, and could give him strong heirs. He could feel his knot swelling, preparing to trap him in his new omega’s tight heat. “That’s it, take me, all of me. I’ll fill you with my seed.” 

The catch of Grimmjow’s swelling knot pushed Ichigo over the brink, and he came with a sharp and wordless cry. He knew they weren’t done, they weren’t fully tied yet, after all. He grabbed the backs of his thighs, spreading his legs wider so Grimmjow could go deeper. “Do it! Fill me with your cubs, breed me until I’m fat with them. Please!”

There was no way Grimmjow could have resisted if he’d wanted to, and he didn’t want to at all. With one more hard thrust, he came into Ichigo, his knot tying them together. “If you truly can bear my cubs, I’ll make you my empress immediately. You’ll stay here, in my quarters until it is confirmed.” 

Ichigo moaned as he felt the heat of Grimmjow’s seed fill him, letting go of his own thighs to rest his hands low on his stomach. “My mother is very fertile. My father is the chief doctor in our region and stated that I will be, too. He’s been very certain of it since my first heat.” 

While he’d had others assure him they would carry his heir, Grimmjow had never believed them. Perhaps it had been the desperate hope they’d shown, as if they could will a cub into existence. But Ichigo spoke with confidence, certain that he would bear the first royal heir without needing to hope for it. “I look forward to seeing if he’s right about that.” 


	8. Day 8: Casting Couch

“You wanted to see me, sir?” Ichigo announced himself, knocking on the open door to Grimmjow’s office with the back of his hand. He was exhausted, and just wanted to go home to his shoebox apartment to make some cheap ramen and pass out in front of his small tv. Instead, he was stuck staying late for a meeting with the head of the department. 

“Shut the door behind you.” Grimmjow grunted, not looking up from his computer. “I’ve heard you’re not happy about the latest round of promotions.” 

Ire rankled Ichigo's spine and he struggled to keep his face passive. “Everyone knows you gave the position to Di Roy because he gave you sexual favors. He got drunk that night and bragged about it. So excuse me for thinking it’s bullshit that he got the job for sucking you off when I’ve been pulling my own weight and his for the last six months. Since the day he joined this department, he’s been worthless, and it’s not for lack of trying on my part. He knows how to do the work, I know he does. But he’d rather slack off and suck up than actually do his job.” And if Ichigo didn’t need the pay he was getting, along with the company housing, he’d have walked long ago. 

A slow smirk spread over Grimmjow’s lips. “So you think you can do better?” 

“I know I can. And since I’m already doing his new job on top of my own, I think I should be the one earning the higher pay.” Normally, Ichigo wasn’t very good at standing up for himself, especially not when it impacted his pay and his living situation, but he was pissed off. He also didn’t get what Grimmjow was alluding to.

Grimmjow pushed his chair back as his smirk turned into a full grin. “Then get over here and prove it.” Ichigo was hot, and unlike Di Roy, wasn’t begging to please him for a promotion. He’d never seen the kind of passion the ginger was currently displaying, and it was a turn on to say the least.

The sound of the gears in Ichigo’s head grinding to a halt was almost audible. “What?” He croaked, unsure if he had really heard what he thought he’d heard. Without his permission, his feet were already shuffling closer to come around the side of Grimmjow’s desk. His boss was gorgeous, even a blind man could tell that. And while he’d never told anyone before, Ichigo was very into men. 

Turning his chair toward the side that Ichigo was approaching from, Grimmjow undid his fly and pulled his cock out. He was half hard already, and just let his length stay there for Ichigo to see. “You said you know you can do better than Di Roy did, so here’s your chance. You do a better job of sucking me off, I’ll fire him and put you in his position come morning.” 

Before he even knew it, Ichigo found himself on his knees in front of Grimmjow. He’d had fantasies about doing something like this, but they never involved a promotion before. In fact, he was half convinced he’d been fired and was hallucinating this entire thing from the shock. And if it was a hallucination, why not go all in? Bringing his hands up, he wrapped one around Grimmjow and began to stroke the other man. No point wearing out his jaw just to get his boss hard when he had perfectly good hands. His grip was a little on the tight side, he didn’t think Grimmjow would mind. Especially not with the bit of a twist he added to each stroke. 

Ichigo was certainly right about Grimmjow not minding the tight grip, it was exactly what he liked. Di Roy had been too gentle about it and had taken ages to get him to a full salute. Ichigo managed it in only a few strokes. “Yeah, just like that, Ichigo.” His voice was husky, and he wanted so much to pull the other man in and slide his cock between those faintly pink lips. But he also didn’t want to break the moment. 

Since Grimmjow was letting him go at his own pace, Ichigo was more than willing to carry on. His free hand rested on the man’s thigh as he leaned in close, using the tip of his tongue to tease his boss a little. When that failed to get any major reaction, or break the hallucination, he kept going. He took more and more of Grimmjow’s length in, until he couldn’t take anymore. 

Above him, Grimmjow’s head was thrown back as the man breathed through his teeth. His hands were clenched on the armrests of his chair, doing everything he could to not touch. And when Ichigo stopped, he could feel the ginger’s throat convulsing just below the head of his cock. “Oh,  _ fuck _ .” In his book, Ichigo was already the winner. Di Roy hadn’t even been able to take half of him without gagging. 

Those two words brought Ichigo back to the moment and made him realize that he wasn’t hallucinating at all. He really  _ did _ have Grimmjow’s cock all the way in his mouth. And it was better than he’d ever imagined. He moaned as he pulled back, going as slowly as he could. Once he had his mouth off of that delicious cock, he looked up at Grimmjow. “Don’t hold back on my account, I like it rough.” Without another word, Ichigo took his boss back into his mouth and started bobbing his head. 

Ichigo’s words made something snap in Grimmjow. His hands left the armrests of his chair and bracketed the red head’s skull. He couldn’t thrust up very well with the way he was sitting, but he sure could control how Ichigo moved. Using his grip on the other man, Grimmjow fucked his employee’s face, focusing only on his own pleasure. It had been longer than he wanted to admit since he’d been able to really let loose, and he wasn’t about to waste it. 

Later, after Grimmjow had come down Ichigo’s throat, and Ichigo’s jaw had recovered a little, the ginger smirked up at his boss. “So, should I move into my new office in the morning?” 

Grimmjow let out a breathless laugh and nodded. “Tomorrow afternoon. I’ll need the morning to fire Di Roy.” 


	9. Day 9: Self-cest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's three days late. But I finished it at least.

The last thing Ichigo expected when he entered his inner world was to be pounced on by Zangetsu in a way that wasn’t about violence. Sure, he was used to the hollow side of his powers wanting to fight him, and attacking him the moment he arrived, but this was different. Instead of a sword being swung at him, there were hands grabbing at his clothing. Not to throw him, but to strip him. “H-hey! What are you doing?” 

**“Takin’ what’s mine, King.”** Zangetsu purred, leaning in to steal a slow and heated kiss. It was so different from how Grimmjow kissed, far more possessive and desperate, like the spirit was afraid of losing him. 

Ichigo returned the kiss, not realizing how much he wanted it until Zangetsu started this. He worked on stripping the hollow version of himself bare, letting his hands roam over cold skin the color of bleached bone. “Are you jealous? Since he and I haven’t been sparring lately? Do you miss my hand on you so much?” The deep blush, almost purple due to Zangetsu’s dark blue blood, gave it away. 

Once they were both naked, Ichigo swept Zangetsu’s foot out from under him and took the hollow to the ground. He straddled his partner’s lap and rocked their hips together. One of Zangetsu’s hands moved between them, wrapping around both of their cocks.  **“Yeah, King. Show me who I belong to. Put your horse in his place.”**

The hand around him and the cock pressed against his own were so much cooler than what Ichigo was used to, and it knocked the breath from him. But he recovered quickly, pulling Zangetsu’s hand off of them both, he moved those corpse cold digits just to his own cock before wrapping his own hand around his sword’s. “You know I know how to handle you. I’ll remind you exactly how you fit in my hand.” 


	10. Day 10: Lactation pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the prompts for today sucked, so I did a part two on this one instead.

Once his milk had started to flow, Ichigo could barely focus on anything but that. It was so hot to have Grimmjow suckling from him, sometimes he even came without being touched. He was embarrassed about it at first, but now it was just something else to look forward to. The only real downside was when he was too full.

“Grimm.” Ichigo whined as soon as he heard his lover come home. He’d opted to go for a different career than medicine, and so was able to work from home, but Grimmjow worked for Urahara. 

Coming into the living room, Grimmjow groaned as he saw Ichigo. Naked, with a towel underneath himself, with thin trails of milk running down his abs. Ichigo was certainly not as voluptuous as some of the women they knew, but the milk did give him a lovely set of breasts that were just right. Dropping his things on one of the dining chairs, he stripped as he came over to the couch. “Sorry I’m late, Berry. You know how that old bastard is. Goddamn you look good.” He spared a moment to kiss the ginger before moving down to latch onto one of Ichigo’s breasts. 

The moment Grimmjow’s mouth closed around his nipple and the blue haired man began to suckle, Ichigo moaned. He’d been half hard from the anticipation, but now he was fully erect, his hips trying to rock against nothing as he held Grimmjow’s head to his chest. The pressure had been so overwhelming, and now all he could feel was relief. Grimmjow wasn’t even halfway through draining that side before he came, screaming his lover’s name as he painted both their chests with his seed. 

  
  



	11. Day 11: Stockings

“You’re kidding.”

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo imploringly, ignoring the disbelief in his lover’s eyes. “C’mon, it’ll be hot. You know I love your legs, and I bet you’ll love how they feel.” 

Ichigo was so weak to Grimmjow’s praise, and he could feel himself crumbling. “You couldn’t have gotten the kinds that stay up on their own? I don’t even know how to put this damn thing on.” At least Grimmjow hadn’t tried to get him to wear panties with the garter and stockings. He sighed heavily, completely unable to refuse the eager look on Grimmjow’s face. “ _ Fine _ . But you’re not allowed in the bedroom until I have them on.” He was blushing brightly as he shoved his lover out the door. 

While he was a little disappointed, Grimmjow was more than willing to leave the room. He’d be patient, he would wait outside the door until Ichigo let him back in, and then convince his surly lover how hot they would look. 

It was a painfully long twelve minutes before the bedroom door cracked open. Grimmjow’s mouth went dry, the sheer black stockings looked sinfully delicious on Ichigo’s lean legs. “Fuck, Ichi, those look  _ amazing _ .” He stepped into the bedroom, backing Ichigo toward the bed before picking the ginger up and laying him down on it. “These make your legs look so phenomenal,” he ran his hands slowly over the silk, gliding over the fabric. 

It had been a struggle to get the garter belt on right, but with the way Grimmjow was looking at him, Ichigo knew it was worth it. And the way those strong hands felt on his legs, it sent shivers through him. “Alright, you win. Fuck, your hands feel good through the silk.”

Grimmjow smirked and leaned in to kiss Ichigo. “Gonna feel even better when you’ve got those legs around me while I’m fucking you, too.”


	12. Day 12: Breeding pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Day 7

True to his word, Grimmjow had made Ichigo his official mate and empress as soon as the pregnancy had shown. That had been a year ago, and now their first born was almost half a year old. Now that the cub was crawling, he’d noticed that his mate’s scent was changing a little. It smelled like Ichigo was almost ready for a new heat. He kept the other man close, pulling him into his lap in the middle of court. 

It was, in fact, in the middle of court as he was listening to reports from the outer edges of Huedo Mundo that Ichigo’s heat hit in full. He squirmed in Grimmjow’s lap, letting his scent spread as he nipped at the emperor’s jawline. “Alpha…” He murmured softly. “Breed me again? I want another cub. I know you can give me one, we have such a strong one already. Can’t you smell how ready I am for you?” 

Between the way his omega smelled and the words that Ichigo was muttering, Grimmjow couldn’t focus. He growled softly, rearranging Ichigo a little on his lap. “Keep it up, I’ll breed you right here. Let the court see what a slut you are for my knot.” 

Ichigo didn’t care. At all. He writhed on Grimmjow’s lap, in the midst of his heat. Grimmjow could have ridden them through town on a parade carriage with him hanging off the alpha’s knot and he didn’t care. “Need your knot, Grimm. Don’t care who sees.” 

As the empress, Ichigo was dressed in a way that he was always accessible to Grimmjow. His loose, flowing skirt had high slits, and one of them was lined up just perfectly for his mate to take him. And Grimmjow’s only clothing was quite permissive as well. It would take so little effort to reach between them and pull his cock out. But did he want the rest of his court to see the beautiful faces that Ichigo made when at the height of pleasure? He decided he didn’t. Rising from his throne, he held the omega in his arms. “As you can see, the empress is in heat. Until his cycle ends, Shawlong will handle court matters in my stead.” 

Wrapping his arms around Grimmjow’s shoulders, Ichigo purred happily. He nuzzled his mate’s throat, reveling in his alpha’s scent. By the time he was thrown down on the royal bed, he was panting and whining. “Need it, Grimm. Need you in me, breeding me.  _ Please _ !”

Ripping off his trousers, Grimmjow just shoved Ichigo’s skirt out of the way. The red head was so wet and ready for him, and he pressed in with a single smooth thrust. “Gonna fill you with another cub. Maybe two this time.” Now that he had an omega who was strong enough to carry his cubs, he was going to have as many as possible. 


	13. Day 13: Body Worship

Grimmjow awoke to warm hands trailing over his skin, which was one hell of a pleasant way to wake up. Opening his eyes, he looked at Ichigo with a fond smile. “Mornin’.” 

Seeing that his lover was awake, Ichigo grinned back at him. He moved to straddle Grimmjow’s hips as his hands traced over the marks and scars on the arrancar’s chest. “G’morning.” Deft fingers found even the smallest scars from nicks and scratches that had healed without treatment. 

Moving his hands to Ichigo’s hips, Grimmjow raised an eyebrow at Ichigo. “What are you up to this morning?” Not that he was opposed to whatever was going on in his lover’s head, Ichigo’s touch always lit his blood on fire. 

Rather than answer, Ichigo’s grinn softened. “Everytime I think I’ve seen all the details that Urahara put in your gigai, I get proven wrong. All these minor little scars that I don’t notice unless I’m really looking are here. And the way he filled in your abs to make up for the hole? It’s perfect.” He trailed his fingers down over the muscles, paying special attention to the ones that were specific to the gigai. 

The way Ichigo was touching him sent shivers through Grimmjow. “Yeah?” It wasn’t his most eloquent moment, but he couldn’t really think clearly. Ichigo’s hands were touching him like he was a piece of fine art, and it would be an understatement to say that it made him uncomfortable to be under such scrutiny. But he trusted Ichigo not to hurt him or use that against him. 

Moving his hands to Grimmjow’s arms, Ichigo mapped the muscles and sinews that made him so lethal. All the way up to broad shoulders. “You’re perfect, you know? Powerful, dangerous, but so gentle with me when we’re alone.” 

“Ichi, you’re drivin’ me wild.” Grimmjow moaned, rolling his hips up against Ichigo. 

“Let me take care of you the way you always take care of me.” Ichigo smiled, leaning down to kiss Grimmjow. Neither of them had plans for the day, so he could take his time showing his appreciation to his lover.


End file.
